microfleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
Normally, in a standard ship-to-ship firefight, an attacker will declare what weapon or weapons he is firing and - if needed - the weapon(s)'s target. Range, firing arc, and reloading status all being favorable to this attack proceeding, the attacker then rolls for damage (if the weapon is instant) or launches the weapon, which begins its designated movement. Once the weapon hits, the damage is rolled based upon that weapon's size - generally this is 1d6 for small, 2d6 for medium, and 3d6 for large. This damage is then modified by each ship's abilities and bonuses, and then is subtracted from the target ship's Hull Points until these points reach 0. If any die lands on a 6 while rolling damage, this is a critical success, and these lucky shots are considered to do additional damage to a ship's systems. Resolve all hull damage, and then roll a die for each critical success to determine what system is damaged. - 1 for engines, 2 for thrusters, 3 for FTL drive, 4 for weapons, 5 for defenses, and 6 for life support. (If an attack comes from behind a ship, the targeted system is automatically the Engines, and criticals occur on a roll of both 5 and 6.) Once the system has been determined, roll 1d6 of damage and subtract the result from that system's power level. The page on systems details how to deal with this damage - oftentimes, ships will lose abilities based on this damage. A captain also has the option to use his ship as a weapon by ramming another ship. To do so, a ship must move such that its stand or the ship itself is touching or overlapping part of the targeted ship. Both ships are instantly stopped - that is, their speed is set to 0 - and each ship rolls Xd6 (where X is the ship's class) of damage to the opposing ship's hull points. No criticals are possible in such an attack, regardless of other special abilities or considerations. While docked, a captain may choose to attack the enemy crew with his own in a boarding action. In these cases, half of attacking crew (rounded down) or his ship's class number - whichever is greater - must remain aboard the attacking ship. The rest becomes the boarding party. The defender rolls 1 die for each point of life support while the attacker rolls 1 die for each point of life support/crew designated for the boarding action. Roll these dice simultaneously, and pair the attacker's highest roll with the defender's highest, the next highest attack roll with the next highest defending roll, and so on. The losing die of each pair - with defender winning ties - is removed and so is a corresponding point of life support for that crew's ship. Keep rolling the reduced amount of die until the ship is seized by reducing the defending crew to 0 or by the attacker calling off the boarding action before another round of rolling dice. If a boarding party outnumbers the defending crew by a margin of 4:1, the defenders are assumed to surrender without a fight - they are not removed as in combat, they simply switch sides. When a ship's hull strength is reduced to 0, the ship immediately explodes, dealing damage to all ships nearby. The number of damage dice is equal to the exploding ship's class minus the distance in units an affected ship is from the blast. Thus, if a class 6 ship is destroyed, a ship 2 units away would suffer a 4d6 (6-2=4) attack to their hull. There are no criticals in such an "attack." Category:Rules Category:Combat